Year of the Rabbit
by SirLuciousWolf
Summary: Welcome peps! To a ongoing series of stories and shorts depicting the life and times of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit before and after Epic Mickey. Poems and shorts. NEW CHAP  Hint: based loosely on Poe story .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi folks, it's me, LuciousX! And with that out of the way I like to state that despite being unable to upload my soon-to-finished work, I managed to gain the inspiration to write this out for my own sane pleasure and hopefully this will be enough of a distraction until I get my previous stuff done.**

**Disclaimer: Oswald is own by rights of Disney/Universal.**

_Year of the Rabbit by: SirLuciousX_

_Chapter One: A Knock of Hope_

_Another time gone, another day comes away,_

_Enough of work done and more time to go and play,_

_Usually I wouldn't want to share it with the world,_

_Share a my luck of sparks, barks of ink up in of a swirl,_

_Defeated by my own likeness and the one who gave me love,_

_Once a true spike and now a blot to push and shove,_

_Nothing but a pit of darkness that I struggle in this wasteland,_

_Weary eyes plague whenever we walk without joining hands,_

_Whatever's left of our world was a cruel magic of a wizard,_

_What's already given to us is always stronger than a blizzard,_

_And like my heart, the blizzard's cold, cruel, and vicious,_

_Let all beware on whatever note I will send this,_

_Better yet who would know me when I am forgotten?_

_Knowing though it's just make me feel rotten,_

_But, so far, I have a single cent to waste in this inky land,_

_Maybe there a way to live here and figure out this plan,_

_I have Ortensia's love as well as my robotic friends,_

_I have the taste of carrots and mixer to blend,_

_Maybe well living here will not be so bad,_

_If only in NOT in this condition in order rip off what I had,_

_But it's too sad to remember,_

_So soon I'll to forgive them,_

_But for now I live with what I have and what I know no use to mocking,_

_I, for now, just live to be forgotten._

**The first fully-written poem I made so far hay for me! Of course this is only the beginning, I now will take any request for a short or, if anything, make my own poems, shorts, and so forth. Believe it or not, this is actually a tie-in to Lucious Show but we'll get to that later...just enjoy this for now.**

**LuciousX **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Recently I been getting some great feedback from peeps who been reading my fic. And I like to say thank you all for the support and in return give you more poems and shorts as much as I can starting with this. Enjoy!**

**Lucious: First short in the works. Oh Yeah!**

**Oswald: Your not going to torture me like you did the other three are you?**

**Lu: Maybe...maybe not.**

**Oswald: Ah, come on! Haven't I been through enough?**

**Lu: Nope. Besides, don't you want to ever see your girl again?**

***a tied-up Ortensia appears suspended by a rope and inches away from a thinner pool***

**Ortensia: HELP! HELP! HELPPPP!**

**Oswald: NOOO! YOU MONSTER!**

**Lu: Only if you obey. *smiles evily***

**Oswald: I...okay.**

**Lu: Alright, now dance monkey, um, rabbit.**

***Ozzy dances***

**Lu: Now on with the show.**

_Chapter 2: The New Season-Prolouge_

It was yet another on tour to Orlando, Florida ( how do go here from the islands?) in a startoff to a new season despite problems with the last fellas that came in. Of course, this was no problem for the fans who, for some reason, still watch his show immensely. Still, the people ask for another and now here we are.

The show was starting and everyone was ready. The seats were filled, the cameras were on, and the people were ready for a show. All they needed was the star.

Assistant: Your on in one minute sharp sir.

Lu: Alright alright let me stretch.

Assistant: Okay sir. *closes door*

Lu: Thank goodness he's gone.

With that, he immediate stumbled upon his black top hat which our favorite inky rabbit: Oswald. His face landed on the floor along with his body and recovered soon after. Standing now, he created an angry face which would make Venom's face look like a kitten's smile.

Lu: Ah don't give me that face.

Oswald: *still with that look* You better keep your promise...or else!

Lu: What? Your going stare at me some more? How typical.

Oswald: *jumps on Lu's chest* I'll do more than stare bub!

Lu: *waving his hands* Alright cool. No need to lose our ears here would we?

Oswald: *off of Lu's chest and on the floor* Okay.

Lu: Okay?

Oz: Alright. Now get in the hat!

Ozzy then preceeded and jumped as commanded. Knowing his problem at hand and unaware of the magical power of Lucious, he knew not brother with it. He only wanted to go through it and be over with it so he can back to be with his girl and back home.

**So there's your prolouge to a story tie-in to the **_**Lucious Show. **_**Hope you enjoy that for now cause this time I try to be faster despite school time.**

**Oswald: You better not make me suffer you sick man.**

**Lu: Sick? I feel fine.**

**Oswald: Lame.**

**Lu: I can see why Oswald left you.**

**Oswald: WHAT! WHY YOU...**

**Lu: *running for his life* Please review! See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, just...wow. I have been gone for. A. While. Not only is that throwing me away from writing but it's throwing everything I found beloved by this site alone. I can't tell you how much I miss this thing and really...let's just forget this ever happen shall we? I really want to start over right by...let's continue.**

**Note: This does not relate to the tie-in I been doing. This is all a random nightmare.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney. But that doesn't stop me from loving them.**

**Oswald: That means your not going to make me suffer right?**

**Lu: Not exactly. You still have do this short.**

**Oswald: Hah, it can't that bad. **

**Lu: Oh it probably won't.**

_Chapter 3: Never Bet The Rabbit Your Ears_

It was a rainy day in Towntoon, rare, but not a uncommon thing to happen since many toon were waiting for it for a while. More often because that smiling sun has been getting creepy lately.

The weather in it self was completely good the past few weeks but it's not just the creepy smiling sun or the possibly living raindrops flowing, it the fact that it comes on the weirdiest and worst possible days. Even to this day no one really knows why.

Anyway, it was, as stated before, a rainy day on a casual afternoon when out of many different cars passing by on the streets was one, shaped oddly like a hot dog no less, that contained two well known people (Well, one well-known person).

Oswald: HEY! I heard that!

Mickey: Oz, who are you talking too?

Oswald: The author of this stinkin' short!

Mickey: What short?

Oswald: Wha...You don't know!

Mick: Know what?

Oz: *lays back on carseat* Nevermind.

Mickey looked with concern on his face.

Mickey: Oswald, I worry about you.

Oswald scoffed at this and continued laying back waiting to leave immediately from the likes of which is hates. Of course, it's not Mickey.

Where they were going you ask? Why, to nowhere of course! Yep, miles and miles stuck on a hot dog shaped automobile with no destination.

Oswald: WHAT! WHY THE F-

Okay okay just watch the langauge mister! *sighs* Alright there on way to see an unfinished bridge said to legend. A trip that Mickey himself said sounded cool to go to.

Mick: Hot dog Oz! I wonder what mystery lies upon that bridge.

Oswald, who remain indifferent and only wanted to get out of the house, decided to take out a flyer that provided info on this "bridge".

Oz: According to this flyer, the unfinished bridge is actually a closed bridge made soley for the scenery.

He continued down the paper which began to interest him a bit but not too much.

Oz: Hmm, interesting.

Mickey looked over taking a second off his driving sight. They were nearly there anyway.

Mick: What's interesting?

Oswald: Well it states here that there's an urban legend about a person named...Toby...uh...Darn-it that tried to jump over said bridge and...lost his head.

Mickey: Oh! Oh my goodness that sounds awful.

Oswald: Yeah, seems he bet himself that he could across the bridge but ended up headless.

Before Mickey could response in fear, they were already at their destination peering over the damped, wooden bridge left unfinished for who knows what reason.

The two got over the fact that the clouds had stopped raining and merely walked out of the car looking on to the fresh, misty air that only made the bridge even more mysterious than usual. In case your wondering, the bridge has long, lonnng end of the area that's supposed to be connected but never completed.

Oswald and Mickey: Wowww.

Mick: Wow, so some arrogant idiot jumped over this bridge?

Oz: *looking back at the flyer* Yep, lost his entire skull in the process.

Just hearing that gave Mickey chills but recovered with intrest.

Mick: Woah, hey let's see how it really go.

Mickey walked over towards the unmade architecture and, followed by Ozzy, saw the middle of the bridge where the process stopped. Both Ozzy and Mick look down at the sole abyss wondering fearfully how deep it truly was.

The visual was dark and drifty from there view though mysteriously it wasn't foggy at the slightest and nothing but a crow sound kept any part of it from being scary. Which would explain why Mickey was feeling confident.

Mick: Hey Oswald.

Oz: Yeah?

Mick: Your a rabbit right? You can probably jump over all the way to the end over there.

Oz: Yeah, maybe I can.

Oswald's thoughts began to dwell over the fact that he probably CAN jump all the way there.

Oswald: NO! I just guessing.

Yes Oswald saw greatness in this. If he managed to accomplish this he'd win everything he ever wanted.

Oz: For the last time I...wait what'll I win?

Oswald continued talking to himself realizing that'd win million dollars if he do the jump.

Oz: Wow really, that's sweet!

Mick: *faceplams* Oz who the heck are you talking too?

Ignoring everything Mickey said, he put on a arrogant grin which trouble much of Mickey.

Mick: Okay, first you've been talking to yourself and now your..your...your thinking about jumping that bridge are you?

Oz: Maybe.

Looking beyond the area's unconnected link. He pressured his legs together trying to strengthen them to prepare himself for the biggest leap of his life.

Oswald: Hey Mick.

Mickey: Y-yes Ozzy? *nervous face*

Oswald: I bet the Rabbit my ears I can jump towards the other side!

Mick: Ozzy.

Oz: Yeah? *arrogant face*

Mick: ARE YOU INSANE!

Oz: No!

Oswald, now as his most confident and more likely after that money promised to him, went his way out at the edge of the peak of the bridge telling Mick to stay back and made his way to get that fake money.

Oz: Fake?

No, real money was Ozzy going for was he?

Oz: Better be.

Mick: *grabs Ozzy arm* Look! I don't know was wrong with you and why you like talking to yourself but right now this little act is going to-

*whack*

Mick: AHHHHH!

If you want to know he just smacked Mickey to ground knocking him senseless. Ouch.

Oz: Now to jump!

After what seemed like an enternity, he finally bent his knees and prepare himself once more the largest jump we'll ever *whispers* regret.

Oswald's swift leap towards the other side seemed easy at first him being a subtle rabbit with big feet and all. Eventaully his arrogant leap will soon be his downfall (as history repeats itself hehe).

Oswald gliding leap was as easy as any toon jump would like: Flying through the skies resting throughly on the air defying gravity. This would seemed easy and in any case he fell he'd probably just use his ears but apparently he placed a bet on it so he can't use it.

Oz: What!

Mickey, finally regaining his senses, look over at the flying rabbit and began doing what the author mention a while ago.

Mick: HEY OSWALD!

Oz: Wha..

The great distraction by Mickey caused an effective enough notice on Ozzy's flight causing an imbalance and a "fall" from the air.

Oz: AHHHH!

Poor Ozzy fell swiftly out of balance and landed straight down on the floor before he can pull a sign with the words HELP! written on it. The sudden fall (ending a WHAP! sound by the way), shook almost the very earth and made Mickey jump to the air for a few seconds.

Mick: *runs to the edge of the cliff* Ozzy are you uh...okay?

Ozzy unfortunately didn't response, he tried once more but again no answer. Mickey could look down in horror as he notice the not-so-lucky rabbit's head was now GASP! missing.

Mick: OMG OMG OMG OMG! Don't panic! Don't panic! It's probably just seeing things.

But apparently he wasn't seeing things, he look down in horror only to end with his eyes shruken and, like a pimp slap by Ozzy, fell fainted.

Ozzy: Um, Mickey? MICKEY! Help, I-I think I've lost my head. MICKEY!

Turns out Ozzy's ol long-eared cap was still alive but now sitting far out from his body.

_Never bet the dev-I mean rabbit youuurr ears! Happy easter._

**A/N: Okay, I realized this isn't the comeback I expected but this is just something I wanted to do to end my boredom alright? But seriously, Its good to be back here. See ya!**

**LuciousX**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo everybody, so far I've been stalling on some of my unfinished work and it's been killing me on how much I been away to complete it. Either way, I hope this continued distraction support you peeps until something pops! Ozzy(As in the Lucky Rabbit) Rules!**

**Oswald: Good to have SOME good vibes from you!**

**Lu: Oh, don't let that complement fool you Ozzy! I still got something for you.**

**Oswald: Ah! You love seeing me suffer don't you!**

**Lu: Not really, but I really like making shorts about you. Shall we?**

**Oswald: If It'll get me away from you.**

**Lu: Let's start. **

_Chapter 4: Coffee High Hotel_

It was a usual day in the land of ToonTown, all toony and stuff. Everybody seemed to be going about their usual day playing their games, doing their jobs, and even replacing their gloves (seriously don't they wash those things?). Anyway, all was well for every colorful toon, well, except one.

Speeding through the freeway in his carrot-shaped automobile was our favorite black-and-white character with blue pants and rabbit ears Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. In keeping with his namesake, the rabbit of the slient era flew through many food-shaped cars with almost no near crashing or rearing. After that burst of carrot power, Oswald finally made it out of the freeway and into the almost crowded area of traffic in Toontown without warning. This in turn made many rrealized what the maniac was risking the lives of many for. The answer:

"BATHROOM BATHROOM BATHROOM!"

Yes, ol' Ozzy, with probably one too many carrot juice on him, was in need of sinker to led loose himself and according to his driving path he was willing to good anywhere to leak himself.

"GOTTA TO FIND A BATHROOM, BATHROOM NOW!"

Finally though, after senseless shouting for it for a few minutes, he finally found a sustainable place he happened to speed randomly to: A coffee shop/hotel in the middle of nearly nowhere.

"I DON'T CARE I JUST NEED A MEN'S ROOM!"

Ignoring the obvious sign and hotel in general, Ozzy ran his way towards the building without caution immediately confronting himself with the clerk or owner of the place with the words:

"DO YOU HAVE A BATHROOM? DO YOU DO YOU?"

The clerk only put out a smile which obviously didn't fazed the occupied Rabbit at the slightest. He only point right where Oz immediately saw the men's sign with BATHROOM on it which caused to burst in the room. Surprisingly, the clerk himself wasn't fazed at all by the sudden events that occured but only kept a measly grin that'll even scarce that even the smiling sun will find creepy.

_(10 minutes later)_

"Ahh, no more water and carrot juice, finally I'm relived."

Despite his big news, the clerk only stood with that big smile him and now widen eyes Ozzy noticed. Ozzy then noticed it was the same facial expression he saw before when he rushed in here which made confused a bit.

"Uh, sir?"

The clerk's face turned slowly towards his direction which creeped Ozzy even further.

"Hiya there little rabbit"

The clerk's voice shocking voice was relaxed and strangely soft for someone who's expression look like that of an mental hospital escapee.

Before Ozzy could response he was stopped by a distinct smell he apparently didn't notice before.

"Wha...what IS that heavenly smell?"

That question immediately took the attention of the once staring clerk, who by the way was wearing a red shirt and a nametag on it that said "Clerk" (Go figure).

"Why that's the old fashion smell of our Ol' Coffee Hotel. Welcome".

Besides the late welcome, Oswald in confusion over the fact that there was an actual hotel, it seemed so small.

"Hmm, so this a coffee shop AND a hotel?"

"Sure is"

The clerk, who sounded a little like Sugar Bear for some reason, revealed a large menu that he behind him which showed a varied list of different tastes of coffee Columbian, French vanilla, and what not.

Oswald looked on, obiviously interested in the menu presented. He saw the various tastes with curiousity but more importantly looked at the prices placed on the side of the items and was shocked to see what they were:

"Just one dollar?"

"Sure is"

The clerk, a grinning gray hyena for the record, stood there obviously trying to look decent but creepy with an almost flawless nametag with no name on it and a dullish red shirt where the nameless tag was clipped to.

Apparently, Ozzy now didn't seem fazed by it as he had a different question in mind.

"Um, where are the other employers in here?"

"Employer"

"Yes but are there others?"

"Nope, just me little old me as all" he said in almost speedy tone.

"Soooo, you the only one hear?"

"Didn't ya hear me rabbit? Just little old me in here 24 hours a day"

Ozzy, who would normally find such a thing ridiculous, was too aroused at the nose all of a sudden by a scent.

_Wow, that scent is mesmerizing._

The hyena looked with his smile, which it kept seemingly the whole time, noted the rabbit undying urge for the tasty delight and began his special right before he could even ask under the counter on the other side.

No longer capable of handling it any longer he eventually took his time and decided to march up towards the warped counter and...

"HERE'S your order"

Oswald was in shock, _I didn't even say anything about it, _and somehow he got exactly what he was going to get before he had to the chance.

"That'll be 1.00 dollar please"

The smiling hyena's face pressed on towards Oswald's now confused's. How he managed to do so was unusual but not uncommon since this was, well, Toontown.

Picking out of his light blue pants, the rabbit picked out a dollar and gently handed it to the cashier without even acknowledging the creepish smile he STILL had on the whole time when taking the coffee-filled coffee cup off the counter.

"Enjoy your coffee sir and see ya real soon" said the hyena with more strange deepness on the "soon" part.

Oswald, ignoring that, took a long whiff and immediately took a sip of his first...first...what brand of coffee was it?

Immediately, before he could answer, Oz felt a bit woozy from the sip.

"Wow, what coffe-e IS this?"

The counter hyena-thing seemed relunctant to answer and before the Rabbit can ask why he fainteda lmost dead asleep

"Oh ho ho, those who check in never check out!" said the smiling clerk whilist dragging poor Ozzie towards a random door in the hotel.

)0(

_**Can the old rabbit find his way out? Will he ever make it in time? What dark, unspeakable thing does the hyena have in store? Find out next time.**_

**I really do like holding up stories, don't I?**

**See ya soon!**

**LuciousX**


End file.
